


Destiel Drabbles and One Shots

by humanity_is_lost (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/humanity_is_lost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just things that weren't long enough for their own fic but I still wanted to publish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poke Me One More Time, Winchester, and There Will Be Hell to Pay

Based on this post [here](http://profoundlyinlove.tumblr.com/post/56375421959)

Dean has never felt so bored. It was near exams, and he was stuck in this stingy library. As a whole, it was a glorious building, but Dean hated the activities inside. Dean loved a good book, but during exam season, this place was filled with nothing but stressed students and empty coffee cups.

That is when he spied him. His messy sex hair and blue eyes behind a thick worn out book. Though he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, he was beautiful. Dean couldn't help but stare. He was starstruck. As if he was meeting Spock and was joing starfleet as Jim Kirk.

Shaking his head to return to reality. How was he going to get this guy to notice him; He never lifted his head from the book or even said a word. Dean decided to resort to high school methods. He got up from his seat to sit next to the guy, though he never noticed.

Poke

Poke

Poke

Flick

Poke

"What do you want!" He shouted, making the whole room stare at them. Dean took a deap breath.

"This." He leaned in for a kiss, and Castiel kissed back.


	2. Internal Crisises Aren't the Best Time to Make a Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Season 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure Kris prompted me this<3

"I made all the angels fall." Cas deadpans, leaning back into his seat in the impala. He, Dean, and Sam had gotten to a motel. Sam was sleeping in the room, while Dean and Cas were sitting outside. Neither moved much at all. The falling stoppped around a half hour ago.

"I know." Dean replies, not even looking at Cas. He just stares out the windshield, but not actually looking at anything. Cas looked out the passenger window, foccussing on the couple that was fighting in room 203. Their curtains were drawn, the woman was screaming at the man, who stood saying nothing. Deep down, he wished Dean would yell at him. Blame him for casting all the angels from heaven. For letting Metatron use him like a puppet, just as Naomi, and many before her.

Dean's thoughts were on Sam, and thinking that if he'd taken Sam's place long ago, his brother wouldn't be in pain right now. Back when he was supposed to bathe in the blood of a hellhound, and not Sam. If only they'd tried again, but with Dean. Though, deep down, Dean knows that he would have cured Crowley. Even if it meant dying. Because deep down, Dean already felt dead. No angel could cure that.

"This is my fault." Dean admitted quietly, looking over at Castiel. His gaze fixed out the window, watching the couple. By then, the man was yelling back and the woman was holding the lamp threatning the man. Cas wanted to know what they were fighting about, but his human hearing was far less impressive than as it was as an angel of the lord.

"No it isn't." Castiel said, never meeting Dean's gaze.

"Well it sure isn't yours." Dean said angerly, grabbing Castiel's shoulder so that he'd look at him. Castiel had tears flowing down his face, which made Dean's anger melt away. Cas quickly wiped away his tears away and looked away from Dean again.

"Cas.." Dean said calmly, feeling guilty.

"I threw all of my brothers and sisters from heaven, Dean! Okay?" Cas yelled out, looking back at Dean. He wasn't yelling in anger, but pure sorrow. Cas felt like there was a black hole inside him, taking everything happy from him. Hiding all the happy memories and feeling, and filling them with anguish and pain.

"My worlds falling apart." He whispered, looking at Dean. He looked him up, and down. Dean looked like he'd been to war and come back clawing his way through barbed wire.

"Mine too, man. Mine, too." Dean said quietly. He leaned over and pulled Cas close to him. Cas did nothing to stop him, just leaned into Dean like they were built to be together. Each crevace had it's piece that filled it's hole. Dean pressed a kiss to the top of Castiel's head and just held him as he let it all out. They entangled their fingers, as Dean held Cas close to his heart. He could feel each breath Cas took, the beating of his heart. The beating of his own heart, going a million miles a minute. Sure, he didn't want to make his move on Cas during an internal crisis, but this would do.


	3. Amentes Sunt Amentes (Lover's are Lunatics)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the first chapter to a currently abandoned project. May or may not take it up again some day. Who knows!

Dean walked into the corner conveinent store, not expecting anything but over priced condoms and prepackaged food from the 90's. As tempting as that was, all he came for was the condoms. He didn't have any plans in mind, specifically. More like hopes. He's finally finished Advanced Individual Training, now he's working on the base as a mechanic. Dean couldn't help but pray that he wouldn't be deployed. He'd joined the military since it was a family tradition, not something he really wanted.

  
Walking down the second aisle, there was a small display of all sorts of condoms. Glow in the dark, flavored, ribbed, the works really. Dean couldn't help but smirk. He grabbed the average, cheapest condoms there. Turning around he barreled straight into a man, sending them both to the floor with a bang.

  
"Dude, watch it." Dean snapped, gathering himself.

"I apologize. I didn't see you." The man said quietly, trying to collect his things back into the basket. Dean instantly felt guilty and dropped back to the floor to help him.

"I didn't mean to snap. I'm Dean" He reached his hand out when they both finished picking up the products and stood.

The man took a moment before taking Dean's hand, "Castiel, my name is Castiel." He smiled slightly, but his eyes remained seriously, stairing intently at Dean's nose. Dean suddenly felt overwhelmingly self concious.

"Can I call you Cas? Castiel is a mouthfull." Dean said as casually as possible, though his voice faltered at the end making him sound pre-pubescent again. He couldn't help the fact that his face turned a bright shade of red.

Castiel waited a moment to answer, not quite knowing what to say. "Cas...Okay." He said, testing it out. It rolled off his tongue well, and he liked the was Dean said it.  
Dean felt mesmerized by Cas' face. It had sharp features, and showed off his stunning blue eyes. Those eyes had already started haunting his thoughts before they even parted ways.

"Hey, Cas, you think I could have your telephone number?" He asked nervously. He didn't know how this would blow over. In the past years, he's learned asking a man for well, anything, could either go fantastic or horribly. Unfortunately, horrible was far too common. Especially living in a place with high military presence. Including himself. Dean lived on the base in a slightly run down home that was obviously meant for a couple but Dean didn't mind much. It made him feel lonley some days, though. 

Castiel didn't answer, only stared into Dean's eyes. Dean couldn't figure out if he felt awkward or flattered. It was more like a mixture of both. Though he couldn't deny he loved it. Dean didn't get much attention focused on him. After all, he wasn't going to Stanford like his brother, and his father was lost in his own world. His mother died in a freak electrical-fire accident. He simply went about his day, fixing military vehicles, going home, and drinking himself to sleep. It'd become a pattern. It made him glad that he decided to escape his rut tonight, of all nights. It was only a Thursday.

"Cas?" Dean questioned, hoping this wasn't Cas' way of rejecting him.

"You want my number?" Cas asked, seeming so puzzled. As if nothing of the sort had ever happened to him.  
Dean nodded, not wanting to seem too eager, all though he was.

Cas scrambled, digging in his pockets for a piece of paper. They walked up to the counter to borrow a pen. Seconds later, Dean was being handed a small paper with a number written down with chicken scratch hand writing. Dean could help but think that was cute.

Wait, cute? No. That's not it.

The number was put into Dean's shirt pocket. Dean returned to observing the man. He was tall, but still a few inches shorter than Dean. He had small crinkles on his forehead, defined jaw line, and of course those blue eyes that he could get lost in...

God, he's gorgeous. Too good for me, I can already tell.

"Dean!" Cas said, snapping him back to reality. "Mmm?" He said shaking is head, to escape the dreamy haze he'd been trapped in.

"You seem like a really great guy."

Dean smiled, not bothering to wonder where it came from. It made him feel lighter, like he wasn't the horrible person he thought he was. Dean's low self esteem came from a tough childhood and a dead beat father.

"Thanks, Cas." His smile was cheesey and from the heart.

Dean drove home thinking of the man he had just met, though trying not to get ahead of himself. His mind couldn't help but reanalyze what had just happened. It hardly felt real. Sure Dean had met people while out before, but this seemed like a chapter from a number one selling book. It felt so..Signifcant, but Dean couldn't understand why.  
That night, Dean sat with his thoughts of this gorgeous stranger. Those blue eyes haunted his mind the whole night. How perfect was it that he met this man out on a run for condoms? 

Dean laid down is his cold, hard bed and fell asleep, for once not having to drink.For some reason sleep came unusally easy. Maybe it was because of his haunting thoughts of Cas. It resulted in having dreams of Cas’ blue eyes and his smile that Dean’s heart melt. He slept more than he had in a long time, and when he woke up he felt refreshed, but anxious to see Cas. 

His day was filled with mindless work, knowing that he'd call Cas that night.  
Beep. Beep. The phone called out as Dean punched in Cas number. 

“Hello?” Cas said on the other side. Cas had been thinking a lot of Dean and his handsome face, praying that it'd be him on the other line.

“Hey.” Dean blushed hearing Cas’ voice on the phone. It was nerve wracking to say the least. Cas smiled brightly, knowing it was Dean.

“So where do you want to go?” Dean managed to blurt out, trying hard not to stutter. 

They collectively decided on a quick trip to the movies to see some sports flick that neither of them were really interested in. But each thought the other wanted to go see it.   
Dean slid into his black 69 Chevy Impala, that he had dubbed “Baby” in his teenage years. Driving his baby was really the only way he found happiness lately. That and having sex with random people, but having sex always gave him that twinge of guilt afterward. He could never bring himself to call them back up after he had made love with them.   
Dean pulled up to the cinema, a large building that had been a playhouse back in the day. His father had once told him it was haunted, but how could Dean listen to a silly drunk? Now Dean was about to meet a hot guy at the theater that he had always taken his little brother to when he had made enough money doing odd jobs.

Cas waited in his jalopy outside of the theater, looking for Dean. He saw a black Chevy come up through the parking lot, the contents being Dean. Cas jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut. He almost ran over to Dean’s car, but paced himself, trying to to look too desperate. Though it was obvious to everyone who saw him.  
As he was looking over the are,Dean saw Cas walking over to him and his heart skipped a beat. 

It’s real. Please be real. Please.

Cas grinned from ear to ear when he stood in front of Dean, almost nose to nose. Neither of them really cared how close they were, they just stood there staring at each other for a good minute before Dean spoke.”So, are you ready?” Cas nodded and Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ shoulders, walking him into the movie theater. 

For the first thirty minutes of the movie they sat there stealing looks at the other while they watched the movie. Dean was the first to make a move, placing his hand on Cas’ knee. Cas smiled shyly as he looked at Dean’s hand on him. Cas wanted to give him a kiss or even just a peck on the check, but he knew how people would react, so he settled for putting his hand over Dean’s. Dean flipped his own hand over and grasped Cas’ hand. By the end of the movie both of them had sweaty hands and red faces, but again, they didn’t care one bit. 

"Do you want to get a bite? There's a place, the Roadhouse, only a minute away." Dean offered, not wanting to part ways just yet. Cas agreed, letting Dean take him to the resturant.

When they got there, Cas realized it was more of a dive, not that he minded. They were quickly seated by a girl named Jo.

"How're things here?" Dean asked, smirking at Jo. She rolled her eyes.

"Mom wants to know if you'll fix her car when you're free." She said happily. Cas watched their interraction. Dean agreed saying he'll come by soon and fix it up.  
"So want anything to eat or are you just here for the amazing wait staff?" Jo joked with a grin on her face. She could tell that Jo and Dean were friends, obviously comfortable with each other.

"Burger." Dean said simply, Jo knew his usual. "Just fries." Cas smiled. She wrote down the order and walked to the kitched.

"She seems nice." Cas said, making small talk.

"Known her since we were little, sometimes my dad would leave Sammy and I with Ellen." Dean explained, happy to share a bit of his past.

"So Cas," He continued, "What are you doing for a living right now?" Dean asked with a small grin on his face, genuinely wanting to know about Cas.

"I'm a first grade teacher, haven't been doing it for too long but it's definitely something I love." Cas said, proud of what he's made of his life. Molding our future, as they say. 

"Oh wow, that's actually amazing." Dean said, impressed.

"No, no." Cas blushed, biting his lip. "What about you?"

"Ahh, I'm in the military. Mechanic as of now, but fully trained for combat so you never know what'll happen next." Dean said nonchallantly. It was normal for him, but not for others.

Cas straightened up, suddenly self concious of himself.

"Cas, don't worry. I'm not all overbearing comander. More of a rule breaker." Dean winked, relaxing back into his seat. Cas slowly did the same, not wanting to insult Dean. Cas had been raised to respect soldiers.

"So, any siblings?" Dean asked.

"Yes, a few actually. Two brothers, and a sister."

"Names?" The smile on Dean's face was sweet and sincere.

"Anna, the youngest. Gabriel, a trickster, is the second oldest. While Michael is the oldest, whom took the father role since our parents died when I was young." A hint of sadness in Cas' voice was apparant to Dean, whom reached a hand across the table to take Cas' hand. Their fingers slid into place as if they were made for each other.

"Get along well?" Dean asked while tracing his thumb over Cas' skin, trying to be soothing. It was working.

"With everyone but Michael. He kicked me out right before college when I came out." Cas breathed, trying to not rehash the feelings associated with the event.

"That's awful." Dean frowned, continuing with his thumb. "Yes, but I managed. So how do you and Sam get along?"

"Well. He's going to Stanford, so we don't talk nearly as much as we used to." Dean stated with pride. "I worked every job possible to get a college fund for the kid. He got scholarships and now he's studying to be a hot shot laywer."

"See, that's amazing." Cas smiled, complimenting both Dean's work and Sam's schooling. "Yeah." Dean grinned at Cas.

Their food came soon, so their conversation slowwed. They were comfortable even in silence, enjoying each others company. When it came time to leave, they were both reluctant, Dean kept his hand entangled with Cas' as they walked out of the Roadhose.

“Tonight was great, Dean. Thanks for taking me out.” Cas said, still holding Dean’s hand in the parking lot. 

“We should do it again sometime.” Dean said without hesitation. 

After returning to the movie theatre parking lot, they bid their farewells. They both got into their separate cars and drove off to their homes.   
Dean got to the base and immediately called Cas’ number. Cas, who had been waiting on the call, answered in a few seconds.”Hey.” Cas said. 

“Hey, Cas, it’s Dean.” 

“I know.” Dean could hear Cas smiling. For a few minutes they were silent. It was one of those moments where you're completely content without words.

“I had a great time.” Cas said again. 

“When would you like to do it again?” Was Dean’s reply, making Cas smile. He'd been worried that he wasn't exciting enough for Dean's military bachelor life style.  
They decided on a day and said their goodbyes. Both fell asleep shortly after to sweet thoughts of their next date. Each knowing this wasn't a normal meeting. It was something special.

* * *

Dean woke in the early hours of the morning, beginning his regular routine. It’d been a few months since he’d started dating Cas, it’s the happiest hes been in a long time. Life felt less serious.

Getting dressed took only a few moments, t-shirt and running pants. Running was the easiest exercise he could find when he found he had to stay in shape for his job. No staying in a gym watching bad tv overhead. With running, he could go anywhere. Lakes, town, maybe even to Cas. All depending on the day.

Today, he found himself running through town. It was quiet and peaceful at this time of day. Small stores, antiques, and beautiful statues. Dean appreciated the scenery the small base town offered. During training he’d been many places, but where he’d settled is his favorite. He wasn’t one for a big town, but then again small towns did have their drawbacks. Drama, being the number one problem. You sneeze and suddenly its on the 7 o’clock news.

“Dean, what brings you out here?” Missouri asked, as she was unlocking her small bakery. Whenever he ventured into town, he made sure to come say hello to her. Especially since she had a habit of giving him a free slice of pie.

He comes to a stop, coming up to the older woman. “Running, Saving the world, you know the deal.” He smiled brightly, he thought of her as a mother figure.

She laughed, waving him into the dark store. When she switched the lights on, you could see the quaintness of the store. Very homey, and welcoming.

“I think we still have some pie in the back, Dear, if you’d like.” She said, walking past the counter into the back room, off to search for pie and any other baked goods she could fish up.

“I’d love that ,Missouri.” Dean beamed, sitting in the window seat, watching the sun rise. You could see it pass the roof of the high school. To Dean, it was beautiful.

When Missouri returned, she had pie and coffee in hand. “Man like you needs some meat on those bones!” Dean laughed at that, knowing she just liked his company, as he liked hers. Devouring the apple pie, Dean made small talk with the woman. She was always interested in how his relationship with Cas was going.

“Well, I was thinking about stopping by his class later today, since we couldn’t see each other this past weekend.”

“Isn’t that adorable.” She beamed, genuinely. She couldnt help but slightly baby Dean, knowing of his harsh past. He deserved a little time to just be happy.

“Yeah,” His cheeks reddened, “It’s not too early is it, to show up at his work?”

“No, not at all!” Missouri called out, not wanting Dean to back out.

Dean smiled, silently thanking Missouri for her reassurance. He’d been accustomed to seeing Cas frequently, so a weekend away was strange and out of routine. Dean was good with routines, ever since joining the military. But spontaneous acts never killed anyone, right?

While finishing up, Dean wished Missouri a good day and promised to come back soon. Knowing he had to return to his run made him groan. His pace was much slower and less enthusiastic. Who runs after that much pie?

After a few miles, he returns home to shower and get ready for his shift.

The shower had a calming effect on Dean, keeping him a blissful daze of thoughts. Most of those thoughts came back to Cas. How he walked, talked, the way his hair was perpetually stuck as sex hair.

The rest of his morning went fast, from changing break fluid, to reassembling a whole engine. He was in his own world, accomplishing anything they put infront of him. Dean wanted to be able to take a longer break to see Cas. With the work he did that day, it was easy.

Sliding into the drivers side of the Impala felt natural, he’d been doing it since he was a teenager. He had to admit, few things felt more natural than that. It didn’t take long to arrive at the elementary school. It was older than most things in town, making Dean think of his own childhood. Not something he wants to revisit right now. All he wants to do is see Cas.

Getting a visitors pass at the secretaries desk was too easy, making Dean question the schools security. Deep down he really hoped nothing bad would happen, not with Cas here.

While walking down the hall, he realized he was still in uniform, which explained the stares from passing children. One older boy stopped and saluted, Dean only nodded and continued to room 13.

Ignoring social rules, he didn’t knock on the classroom door, only slowly opened it letting the noise spill out.

“Okay, now we’re going to start our art project today.” Castiel held up a piece of paper that said ‘All About Me.’

“You’re going to draw things that relate to you. Things you enjoy, Where you’ve been-” Castiel’s speech was interrupted by gasps and “Mr. Novak!” He turned to meet Dean’s gaze. Cas’ face went from average to beaming as if he’d seen the light.

Dean waved, mouthing ‘Hi’, stepping into the classroom. Suddenly the children were rowdy, asking who the stranger was.

Cas couldn’t stop smiling while he addressed his classroom, “Everyone, this is Sergeant Winchester. Would you like to say a few words?” Cas asked, leading Dean to the front of the classroom. Everyone fell silent. He could feel the nerves creeping on him.

“Hello everyone..” He trailed off, not sure what to say. “Go to college, uhm..Any questions?” Hands shot up faster than he thought possible. He called on a girl in the back, who was tiny and seemed innocent enough.

“Do you kill people?” Crap.

“Kelsey, appropriate questions please.” Cas intervened. Most of the hands went down.

A boy in the front was waving his hand around like he was drowning. “Yes, you.” Dean said, pointing at him. His body relaxed as if saying ‘thank god’

“Are you and Mr. Novak friends? He talks about you a LOT!” The child put extra emphasis on ‘lot’, making both Dean and Cas blush.

“Yes.” They both answered. Cas sent the children back to their work so he could talk with Dean at his desk.

The classroom was filled with educational posters, the kind that are so obvious that you wave them off thinking ‘how geeky’, but later reference bad jokes to. The classroom was nothing like the classrooms Dean had been in. Not that he was a great student, he spent most of his time in detention for being late, because he’d been taking Sammy to school.

“Hi.” Dean said dreamily. They formed their own bubble, talking about anything that came to mind.

“Dean, I was wondering…Would you like to come to dinner..To meet my family? Except Michael, of course..” Cas trailed off nervously.

“I’d love to.” Dean said excitedly, he’d always wondered about Cas’ family.   
~*~  
“I’m Gabe.” Castiel’s brother held out his hand to Dean. Dean took his and and shook it. He was so happy that his relationship was actually accepted by most of Cas’ family, which was Gabriel and Anna.

They all met at Castiel’s apartment. Castiel, Dean, and Anna sat on the couch, while Gabriel sat on a computer chair that Cas had rolled in for him.

“How long have you two been dating?” Anna smiled a comforting smile.

“A few months.” Dean said as he held Castiel’s hand. Cas smiled brightly and squeezed Dean’s hand. Castiel stole a kiss from Dean, he was just so sweet and shy in front of Cas’ brother and sister. Anna and Gabriel looked at each other and smiled.

“We’re so happy for you two.” Anna said before they left. Castiel was ecstatic that Anna and Gabe were so supportive of him and Dean. He loved Dean, even though they had never said it to each other. They danced around it, getting so close but never saying the vital three words.

Cas stood up, letting go of Deans hand, much to Dean's dismay. "Who wants something to eat?" There were a chorus of 'yes please', except for Gabriel, who said 'Hell yeah!' which made everyone laugh.

 


	4. On Call-Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another abandoned project, I due intend to finish it one day. But today is not that day.

  
The hum of the hospital was familiar and comforting to Dean. It was something he knew, deep to his core. He'd been working here for a few years now, a nurse in the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit. Being one of few male nurses on his unit had its pros and cons, biggest con was that it was assumed that he was incompetent. Even though Dean was over qualified for his job. He kept that to himself, though.

In the locker room, Dean changed from his civilian clothes to his scrubs. Occasionally saying hello to other staff that trickled in. Before leaving the locker room, he glanced at himself in the mirror. He'd forgotten to shave this morning, so there was substantial stubble. The freckles on the bridge of his nose were more prominent today due to the fact that Dean's skin was drained of color, from the cold outside.

Dean headed out to the elevator to head up to the 4th floor. The elevator was crowded, and made Dean feel claustrophobic. When the doors opened, he dashed out as quickly as he could, he could feel his neck and face grow warm.

The woman at the visitors desk smiled at Dean, "You okay, dear?" She asked, seeing him flustered. "Oh, yes. Just a little claustrophobic." He smiled at her, walking past her to the nurses station. Sitting down he started working.  
  
Time went by fast, and his shift was coming to a close. Before he could take off for the night, he had to complete one more set of rounds. Going in and out of mostly sleeping children, it went by fast. When he reached his favorite patients room, Dean grinned.

"Knock, knock." Dean said quietly, coming into the hospital room. The girl launched up, "Dean!" She said ecstatically. Dean smiled widely at Jamie. She was seven years old, high-spirited, and full of sass.

"Hey, you. How're you feeling?" Dean asked with a smile, walking to her bedside to take his usual seat. Dean spent a lot of his spare time in here, something about this little girl was drawing him in. So he'd come in, talk with her, read to her, anything to help Jamie's day go a bit smoother. She deserved that much.

"Okay, just hurts." She said, trying to sound strong, but Dean could hear the quiver in her voice, and see the pain in her eyes. He wrote that the pain medication wasn't quite covering her pain. "So Jamie, what's happening?" He asked, genuinely interested. Jamie always told Dean silly stories, and Dean would do the same.

"My Uncles coming tomorrow!" Excitment glowing in her eyes. "Oh, he is? What are you both going to do?" Dean asked while filling out the chart. He made sure to listen attentively. Her face glowed with happiness, despite her condition. Jamie has terminal cancer, but that never seems to stop her from making her days worth while.

"He said we can play games, and watch movies! You should meet him!" She said happily, Dean nodded, even though he wasn't sure if he'd be able to. It all depends on how things go through out the day. But he knew he'd make an effort to come in.

"Sounds fun, Jamie!" He said, chuckling a bit. He starts in on her vitals, checking everything twice to ensure accuracy. "Can you read me a story before you leave?" Jamie asked, with puppy-dog eyes, and a pout that could melt your heart. Dean couldn't help but say yes.

"What do you feel like tonight, sweetheart?" he asked, looking through the small book collection she had on the bedside table. Jamie preferred books to television and movies, that's one of Dean's favorite things about her. Seeing how she could become wrapped up in a story, rooting characters on as if she were there in the moment. It was honestly adorable, to Dean.

"Read the Cinderella one!" She said excitedly. Dean knew the exact book she was talking about, so quickly he fished it from the stack.

"Once upon a time there lived an unhappy young girl. Her mother was dead and her father had married a widow with two daughters." Dean started, as he went along, he did the voices just how Jamie liked. Before the end of the book, Jamie was already sound asleep with her sheets wrapped tightly around her.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Dean said quietly. He was past his shift end by then, so he retreated from the unit quietly, saying goodbye to the woman at the front desk. He didn't bother changing out of his scrubs, knowing that he was going straight home for the night, with his bed eagerly awaiting him.

Dean walked outside of the hospital into the cold night air. Seattle at night was beautiful to Dean. Crisp air, bright lights, good night life. It made the walks home from work special. Unlike the other places he's been when he was younger. His father would take him and Sammy from town to town looking for work, after his mother died in a house fire. Dean had been four at the time, but the memory always stung. Somedays he felt like he was alone with his pain since Sammy had only six months old. He never got the chance to have the mother experience like Dean had. His father never recovered and killed himself this past year. Dean took it the hardest, since he was much closer to his father than Sam. His father had said to Sam that if he left for college, that he better not come back. Sam never did. But he stayed in close contact with Dean, Sam lived in Seattle as well. He'd become a lawyer, after going to Stanford. Sam's life is much more put together than Dean's. Sam has a fiance', a stable-well paying job, a house, and a social life. Dean however, had a job that at least kept him afloat, a tear-down apartment, and student loans that he could drown in.

With two blocks to go until he reaches his apartment building, Dean pulls out his cell phone to call his brother like he'd promised. This morning they were talking about how Dean needed a date to the wedding that was in the next coming months

Three rings in, Sam answers. "Hey, how was your shift?"

"Good, how was your day?" Dean held the phone against his face with his shoulder so that he could find his keys in one of his pockets -just wasn't sure which pocket.-

"Great, Hey, Jess and I were wondering if you want to go out to eat with us this Saturday. Lunch, maybe?" Sam asked, Dean could hear him eating over the phone. That reminded Dean how hungry he was, and that he hadn't eaten all day.

"Yeah, that sounds great, actually. One, okay?" Dean internally decided to order Chinese food when he got home.

"Sounds perfect. Want us to pick you up so you don't have to walk?" He could still hear the crunches from Sam eating.

"No, I prefer to walk. Thanks though. See you then." Sam said goodbye, as Dean hung up the phone. He'd reached his apartment building, so he let himself into the small lobby. Before going upstairs, he checked his mail bin. It consisted of bills and coupons. Dean's least favorite mail items. Jogging upstairs to the third floor, he didn't bother to keep quiet. It wasn't that late.

Reaching room 64, he pushed his key into the deadbolt, hearing the clink of the lock. Looking into his apartment, it was rather tidy, considering that Dean wasn't an avid cleaner. It was mostly due to the fact that he spent most of his time at work. Dean dropped his work bag on the beat up couch, on his way into the kitchen to find the Chinese take out number.

~***~

The food arrived shortly after eleven, by then Dean was exhausted and barely had the energy to eat. Most of the food was put away as leftovers, so that Dean could finally retreat to his bedroom for the night. But first, he took a detour into the bathroom for a quick shower that he desperately needed. The hot water pelted his back, letting all his muscles loosen, relieving the dull pain he'd felt all day.

The radio played softly while he showered, letting his mind feel at ease. It filled the bathroom with classic rock, Dean's favorite. His mind felt safe enough to wade through his own thoughts, topics included work, Sam's wedding, and more work.

  
~***~

"Jess, I'm worried about him." Sam exasperated, "He's a twenty eight, and all he has is work. He needs to get friends, hell a girlfriend." Sam was genuinely worried about his brother.

"Sam, he's a grown man. You can't play Mommy dearest for him. You saw how he was last time you tried to set him up with a girl." Maybe Jess was right, Dean had been very unhappy about the blind date after all.

Jess had a theory, a theory that she wouldn't dream of sharing with anyone. She wasn't sure how it would make Dean feel. He has a macho appearance for every, but Jess saw how he looked at men. His expression as if it was forbidden. In Dean's mind, it probably was. She knew about how his father was homophobic, so that may be why he kept hidden. Well, it was a theory at least. A good theory.

~***~

The sound of the alarm filled Dean's ears, signaling it's time for him to get up to go for his morning run. It was something Dean had started doing to clear his head. So he runs a few miles before light, then afterwards he goes to work. Dragging himself out of bed, he changes into his running clothes. This morning, he didn't bother with coffee, since he felt wired. Though he couldn't place why.

After eating a small breakfast, Dean grabbed his work backpack, and head out into the freezing October air. Rain gently pelted Dean, as he started into a slow jog. The water droplets felt like ice against his skin, but he kept on going, speeding up each step. Dean hummed a song he heard on the radio earlier. He closed out the whole world while he ran, leaving him with peace and quiet.

The shrill sound of a car horn broke Dean's silence, but before he could react, he was on the ground. The pain made Dean want to scream. His thoughts went into Nurse-Mode, trying to diagnose the problem. Hurts to breathe, extreme pain, theres many ways this could go. His best guess is a rub injury. Dean couldn't manage any more detailed thoughts, as his head sucombed to a fog. "Shit! Can you hear me?" The man shook Dean, causing Dean to scream out in pain. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Here I'll take you to the hospital!" The man panicked, scooping Dean into his arms effortlessly. Dean was in too much pain to argue. Being put into the car was more painful than Dean could ever imagine. Before he knew it, he faded into unconciousness.

  
~***~  
"I didn't see him! I didn't mean to, I swear!" The man cried out, obviously in a panic. Guilt laced his voice, saying how sorry he was. Dean could tell he was being sincere.

"Dean, sweetheart, I told you to be careful when running in the dark." He could tell by the voice that it was Anna Milton. Anna's a nurse in the Emergency department, one of Dean's few friends.

"I know." Dean groaned as he let his body fall onto the hospital bed, even though it hurt intensely. "It's a broken rib and concussion, take it easy Tiger." Anna laughed, taking Dean's hand, squeezing it tightly. Every breath Dean took, he winced. Another nurse took Dean's spare arm and put the IV in so that he could start recieving pain medication. Anna opened Dean's eyes to double check the dialation, "Definitely a concussion."

"No work for you today." Anna laughed. "Noo," Dean groaned. "I have so much to do."

"Not anymore, Buddy. Youll be here over-night." Anna squeezed his hand one last time, promising that it won't be that bad. "You'll be moved into a room soon, so stay put." The pain medication started kicking in so Dean just nodded in agreement. A fog of bliss overcame Dean, so he let himself slip into comfort.

~***~

"C'mon buddy, you have to wake up." Anna said, shaking Dean's arm a bit. A low moan escaped his mouth. "Five more minutes." Anna refused, saying that it's not safe to sleep through a concussion. Dean knew the dangers, but all he wanted to do was sucomb to his bodies need for sleep. Though he didn't want to alarm Anna, so he sat up as slowly as possible to avoid intense pain. Thankfully, there were still plenty of pain killers in his system.  
"How about you go for a walk around the hospital, get a bite to eat in the cafeteria. Rules were slightly different seeing as Dean was a employee of the hospital, and was technically supposed to be at work at the time. Dean nodded to Anna. He slowly makes his way to the elevator to go to floor four. He entered the unit as a visitor only.


	5. A Between the Pages Kind of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the first attempt at a fanfic I ever did. Never picking it up again though, so if you like it, just tell me and its yours!

  
"Sammy, I don't need to see anyone!" Dean shouted, frustrated that Sam was butting into his business all over again.

  
"Dean, look at yourself. Ever since you've gotten home you've been a mess. At least admit that!" Sam said, with a slight twang of pity laced in the sentence. Dean would never admit it to Sam, but he was right. The nightmares, depression, and anxiety he'd been feeling since he'd gotten home from Iraq a year ago, was truly overwhelming.

"Look, Sammy, you need to worry about school and that girl of yours," Dean said in all seriousness. "Can we drop this, now?" Sam nodded, an awkward silence follows. Dean drinks the last swig of his beer, before bringing it into the kitchen.

"I better get going, Dean, are you still going to go look for a job today?" Dean grunted a yes in response, watching Sam leave his apartment. The silence of the small 1 bedroom-er is nearly deafening. He'd become used to the constant banter that had been passed around in Iraq. He wasn't sure if he liked the silence or not. Dean rememebered being there, wishing for silence.

Dean ran his fingers through his hair, taking a deep, calming breath. Biting his lip, he shakes himself back into reality by taking a quick shower before going to a job interview he had today at a book store. It was his first choice for a job since ever since being discharged from the army, he'd filled his time with reading. It was an escape from reality that he needed more than anything. That's how his apartment became litered with books of all kinds, but he kept his favorites on a bookshelf in his bedroom. The current book Dean's reading is in its usual spot on his nightstand, with his reading glasses on top.

While exiting the shower, he starts humming an AC/DC song. Wiping off the mirror took less than a moment, revealing Dean's reflection. Without a doubt, Dean looked like he'd been through the wringer more than his fair share of times. Especially with the minimal amount of sleep he'd gotten the previous night due to an especially vivid nightmare.

"Man down!" Dean yelled, dropping next to the Private. He put pressure on the bullet wound, ignoring the groaning noises the Private made.

"What's your name, son?" Dean asked.

"Adam." He groaned, coughing up blood now.

"Adam, I'm getting you home alright?" No answer. "Adam!" Dean was pulled back by medical personel. Adam was pronounced dead within minutes. Dean couldn't help but feel detatched. He'd found out that Adam had only been nineteen with a girl back home. Dean took it upon himself to call her. When she cried, his stomach lurched with guilt.

Getting dressed took more time that expected, since he couldn't shake the guilt he felt over Adam's death. Maybe if he watched over the kid more closely, he'd be alive. Dean was the Seargent after all, but no matter how much he wanted to take that day back, he couldn't. Dean made his way out of the apartment building, down to his baby. A deep black, 1967 Chevy Impala. It was his fathers, now it's his. Dean especially liked the way the engine roared when started up. But for once, the engine couldn't hide him from his own thoughts. So Dean pushed a cassette into the player, letting it blast Led Zeppelin.  
  
~~~*~~~  
It took all but a few minutes to reach the store, the sign tilted slightly the the right, showing it's obvious age. Dean couldn't help but smile a little. He felt ready to rejoin the work force, especially when it meant being surrounded by enough books to keep him happy for ages. Lingering outside of the store, Dean was nervous about bringing himself into the store. It meant commitment, something that he wasn't 100 percent sure he was ready for. Dean had always had commitment issues in the past, but since coming home to the states, he'd gotten much worse.

Dean willed himself into the store a few minutes before the interview was scheduled. No one was at the front desk, so he took it apon himself to look around the store. Giving extra attention to the history books, Dean kept busy until he heard someone coming down the apartment above stairs, then the door opening. 

"Oh! Hello!" He said when he noticed Dean staring at him. "Hello, I'm Dean, here for an interview." Dean smiled, reaching his hand out towards the especially gorgeous man. 

"We spoke on the phone." The man smiled, his pearly white teeth flashing at Dean. "Castiel Novak." They shook hands


	6. It's Your Fucking Turn, Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Destiel is good for the soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus daddy!destiel (Promised one for 1000 followers) but I'm about 20 followers away and was procrastinating. Prepare for a BONUS Daddy!destiel, babies!
> 
> profoundlyinlove.tumblr.com/ask   
> SEND ME PROMPTS, PLEASE!<3

The baby monitor was going off, and Castiel was practically kicking him out of the bed, saying it was, "Your fucking turn, Winchester." When he said it, Dean had half a mind to drag away the blankets with him, but he knew that meant no sex for a month. He knew from experience. When Sam had caught wind of that one, he was tortured for months beyond his dry spell. His hand and him had been quite aquainted during that month.

Walking into the nursery, he could see Anna standing, gripping the wood of her crib. When she saw Dean coming in, she perked up imediately nearly screaming "Dada!" Which made Dean smile grin to grin, despite being half asleep.

"Hey baby girl, wanna come sleep with Papa and me?" Anna noded vigorously. Most nights she'd find a way to wiggle her way into their bed, and Dean would never stop her. Cas would usually worry she'd be "Squashed by Dean's fat had." which made Anna laugh nonstop. Castiel was not someone to fuck with while he's sleeping, the mans vicious. To think he went from a man who didn't sleep for days on end to a man who treasures every second of shut eye he gets. Before they'd adopted Anna, not even sex could wake the man up.

Picking up Anna was effortless as she leaned into him while they walked to the end of the hall. Their door had a To-Do list on it for Dean, since Castiel was the one who worked. Dean stayed home all day with Anna, occasionally getting called in when things got hectic at Singers. Anna would play in the waiting room with the receptionist watching over her while her Daddy worked on cars.

Anna made her way right next to Castiel, leaving space for Dean to lie next to her.

"Goodnight princess, and goodnight Dean."

Dean could only smile.


	7. True Voice

"Daddy are you sick?"Alli asked, pulling the blankets away from Dean’s face making him wince from the sudden dim light hitting his face. The room was as dark as possible, with the curtains drawn and windows shut. But to Dean, it didn’t seem dark enough. His pain hurt on a level he’d never known before. Considering all the things he’d been through as a kid, turned hunter, that was impressive.

"Just a head ache pumpkin." Dead murmured. He couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes.

"Can I cuddle with you? Cuddles makes me feel better when I’m sick." She lisped, her two front teeth missing after multiple attempts to pull those suckers out. Dean eventually did what his father did for him, No breakfast till you pull it out. He sat there eating bacon right infront of her, moaning how deicious it was. Her teeth were out in record time. But then watching her attempt to eat without her two front teeth was video worthy, infact he  _had_ videotaped it. When he sent it to Sam, he’d busted up laughing calling him a jerk.

"Sure, cmere’." He said opening the blanket up. She scrambled in and they both napped until eleven when Cas came in with a sad look on his face.

"Did you tell her?" He asked with a guilty expression on his face.

"Nah’, course not. It was an accident." Dean mumbled, wiping his tired aching eyes. His headache was only a level better. A million instead of million and one. But he’d take that one in a heart beat.

"Dean, I knew what I was doing. It was cruel and unusual. Using my true voice during a fight wasn’t right." Dean shrugged, "What’s done is done, come join me and the cuddle queen." He suggested with a sleepy, sweet smile. Cas nodded with a smile of his own, crawling in behind Dean, wrapping his arm around Dean and their beautiful daughter.


	8. The End is Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ouch

Dean walks up to the door of Cas’ cabin at Camp Chiquita. The year was 2014, the end of the world was upon them. The world was in ruins Croatoans roamed the streets, food was running low, toilet paper even lower, and weirdly Cas and Dean were in love. It was the one thing that stopped Cas from becoming a sad, drug abusing, sex addicted shell of himself, and what kept Dean from becoming a heartless, alcoholic, and ultimately alone in a crowd of people who loved in supported him.

 

If marriage were even around in this world anymore, Dean would have dropped down on his knee and pulled out a ring at this point.But the closest they had to marriage was when a drop-out nun turned prostitute splashed water on two people with water and said “And now under God you are considered married, but Cas didn’t want that being a former angel of the lord. He’d rather be with Dean till the end of their days knowing they’re the only one’s for each others.

 

Dean felt bad about knocking, knowing Cas wakes up early go to meditate, that’s the only reason Cas ever went back to his old cabin anymore, after moving in with Dean in his cabin. But it was noon at this point, and no one had heard from him.

 

So he knocked, and knocked, and knocked. Until he busted down the door to see Cas laying on the floor with an empty needle in his arm.

 

“No, no, please no.” Dean whispered, dropping down to Cas, hugging him close. He was cold.

 

And that, turned Dean into that heartless, cold blooded, alcoholic, who’s alone no matter how many friends are around him because he shuts them all out on an emotional letter.

  
So when Lucifer greeted him in the following months he wasn’t surprised. He had said after all, “You will always end up here. No matter what choices you make, what details you alter, we will always end up..Here.


End file.
